highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Xenovia Quarta/Relationships
Main Characters Asia Argento Xenovia at first didn't like her at all because she turned into a Devil and still believed in God, and wanted to kill her so she could be forgiven and even called her a "witch", which saddened Asia greatly. Later on, as she found out the truth about her beliefs, she decides to join Rias Gremory's Peerage and becomes very close friends with Asia. Xenovia feels extremely guilty for how she treated Asia at first and constantly apologizes for it, even though Asia has already forgiven her. She, Xenovia and Irina are seen praying together often and make up the "Church Trio" (as Issei puts it) and play eroge games together along with Issei, naked. Xenovia is very protective of Asia, partially due to the fact that she feels guilty for how she talked to Asia when they met, and takes responsibility for her safety when Issei isn't around. When Asia was thought to have been killed by Shalba Beelzebub, she became enraged. Upon her return, Xenovia wept tears of joy, expressing relief that her precious friend was back. In Volume 22, both of them were traded from Rias's peerage to Issei's peerage. Issei Hyoudou When she first meets Issei, they were hostile towards one another due to Issei being a Devil and Xenovia being a member of the Church, and how coldly Xenovia treated Asia. After she joins Rias' peerage, she attempts to have sex with Issei in order to give birth to strong children as her way of making up time that she feels she lost as a woman while serving the Church. However, due to her lack of common sense from being raised in the Church, she was very blunt with Issei on what she wanted to do with him and did so while not harboring any romantic feelings for him. She begins to fall in love with Issei when he expressed his opinions to Michael to provide convenience for her and Asia to be able to pray to God without experiencing the pain that came along with it. As the series progresses, it is shown that Xenovia has developed genuine romantic feelings for Issei due to his determination to protect his comrades even if he gets injured by doing so. She frequently tries to seduce Issei whenever she can because she wants to give birth to strong children. She also emits a scary aura whenever the other girls are getting closer to him. She also expressed a desire to join his peerage once he becomes a High-class Devil. Xenovia has been shown to be concerned at times when she feels that she is being left behind in the fight for Issei's love and affection, and will take more aggressive measures to be with him. In Volume 19, Xenovia kissed Issei twice, once in Kyoto after making her wish and again in the Hyoudou household underground pool. After Xenovia kissed Issei for the second time, she thanked him for the lifestyle she is currently enjoying, which was only possible due to Issei, resulting in them getting closer. In Volume 22, upon Issei's promotion to High-Class Devil, Xenovia is traded from Rias to Issei and she becomes his first official Knight. In Volume 23, when Xenovia made a proposal to have him take her as his bride, Issei accepts, making her his third bride. Happy with his response and getting engaged to him, Xenovia gained a massive power boost. During the match, Xenovia expressed that she wishes to have five children with Issei, specifically three boys and two girls. Irina Shidou Irina was Xenovia's partner and friend since during her days with the Church, the two would often go on missions together. Xenovia can get annoyed at how gullible and easy going Irina can be, such as spending all their money on a portrait of a Saint that may have been a fake. Irina was disappointed when she found out Xenovia had turned into a Devil, Xenovia kept her reasons for it a secret from her, worried that the truth about the death of God would shatter her, therefore she accepted her hate and being brand a traitor. Irina did eventually learn the truth and have since made up and stayed good friends. They are rivals for Issei's love, though Xenovia has an advantage, being that since Irina is an Angel she can not actively pursue Issei's affection, meanwhile Xenovia goes to almost extremes to try to be with him. This is no longer an issue as Irina was given interdimensional room that allowed her to mate with Isei without falling. Xenovia has also asked Irina to loan her the Interdimensional Room to copulate with Issei, much to Irina's annoyance as she claims it is strictly for her and Issei, it's likely Xenovia was able to get her own later on. She also enjoys teasing Irina, often calling her a "self-proclaiming angel" or a "self-proclaiming childhood friend." In Volume 23, when Xenovia proposed to Issei, Irina followed her example and proposed to him as well, he accepted them both and the two shared their joy upon becoming his fiance's. Rias Gremory Rias considers Xenovia a trustworthy servant but she also considers her a love rival since she wants to have Issei's children and does develop feelings for Issei as the series progresses. She respects Rias as a leader and the one who reincarnated her as Devil to start her new life. Yuuto Kiba Yuuto and Xenovia had a rough start due to Yuuto's hatred towards the Excalibur and the fact that Xenovia was an Excalibur wielder. Xenovia, being an exorcist of the Church, also didn't get along well with the Devils. After Yuuto overcame his hatred on Excalibur and Xenovia learned about the death of the God from the Bible and joined Rias' peerage, Xenovia and Yuuto's relationship improved over time while maintaining their friendly rivalry. However, she still feels inferior to Yuuto's abilities and is determined to catch up to him. Gasper Vladi Gasper and Xenovia seem to have a friendly relationship as they are part of Rias' peerage and she has helped train him, though during the training she was seen chasing after him with the Holy Sword, Durandal. Angels Griselda Quarta Griselda was Xenovia's swordmaster and legal guardian during her time in the Church. Xenovia is shown to be extremely fearful of her. Upon learning that she has become a devil, she was quite furious of her meeting with her and started pinching her face. Despite this, she became pleased that Xenovia has changed and she started enjoying her life and asked Issei to take care of her. During Volume 19 events, her relationship improved and Xenovia started to use the Quarta surname. Michael As member of the Church Trio she respect Michael as leader of the angels and is grateful to him for allowing her to be able to pray under Issei's request despite being a devil. Devils Millicas Gremory Millicas and Xenovia have shown to get along well with each other, Millicas have shown to admire her for her absolute power in battle and gives her advice on her bad points. Diodora Astaroth After learning that Diodora purposely set up Asia's excommunication and his reason for doing so, as well as kidnapping her, Xenovia wanted to take his head and would have if Issei hadn't talked her out of it. New Student Council Genshirou Saji Despite Saji sometimes complaining about Xenovia's methods as Students Council President to resolve some problems in the school, they still have a good relation Ruruko Nimura Nimura supports Xenovia and her methods as Students Council President. Ouryuu Nakiri Nakiri respects her as Student Council President and even trains with her as member of Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing truth. Other Characters Vasco Strada Xenovia respects him as one important Church member and the previous user of Durandal even when he was one enemy in the Volume 19. She hopes to surpass him someday. Aika Kiryuu One good friend of the Church Trio. Like with Asia and Irina cases, she influences Xenovia by giving her lewd advises on how to seduce Issei and warns her not to lose to any rivals. She learned of Devils existence upon summoning Xenovia through Gremory and assures to keep it a secret from everyone, showing a certain degree of trust. She helped Xenovia when she was candidate to the Students Council President. Freed Sellzen Xenovia feels nothing but disgust for Freed due to his violent and heretical ways. Category:Relationships